To Catch a Grey
by shedowfish
Summary: Crime/Mystery: Set two years after the fateful interview with Christian Grey that ultimately crippled her chances of becoming a respected journalist. Now working as a one-time television reporter for Seattle Nooz Entertainment, Katherine Kavanagh attempts to prove her worth by embarking on an ambitious quest to help a former flame close a re-opened cold case, causing an unexpected


_**To Catch a Grey**_

Synopsis: **Crime/Mystery:** Set two years after the fateful interview with Christian Grey that ultimately crippled her chances of becoming a respected journalist. Now working as a one-time television reporter for Seattle Nooz Entertainment, Katherine Kavanagh attempts to prove her worth by embarking on an ambitious quest to help a former flame close a re-opened cold case, causing an unexpected chain reaction.

***all characters belong to their creator E. L. James and are used for entertainment only* **

**Authors' Note**:This is my first shot at writing fan-fiction or anything publicly for that matter. This is completely different to what's in the books, that's the point of fan-fiction! Please comment and review that's all I ask. At this stage I'm not too sure if this will be a one-shot or not. As this is a Kate centred fan-fiction this will revolve around her interaction with Grey. I have not included Ana as I'm not too sure where she will come into my story. Please let me know what you think. xS

_**Chapter One: Karma is a bitch **_

_December 1, 2014_

_Katherine POV_

I stand in front of the green screen anticipating the director's cue for action, this is it. _Do not screw this up Kavanagh this is you're only chance to rectify what happened two years ago._

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." The director signals action and I take one last breath.

"_**Christian Grey Arrested? – You heard it right here, this is Katherine Kavanagh for Seattle Nooz Entertainment.**_

_**In Breaking News tonight, CEO-turned-family-man Christian Grey has been arrested! Photos leaked of the billionaire leaving Grey Enterprises Holdings this afternoon in handcuffs! No word as of yet why the 30-year-old business mogul and four employees were escorted out of GEH by police. More details about this story to come so stay locked-in right here to Seattle Nooz Entertainment."**_

**_2 hours earlier_**

"Alright what's the big emergency?" I call as I walk into the green room of Seattle Nooz Entertainment. I know they wouldn't have called me on my day off if something big hadn't have come up.

Jose gives me a sideway glance, "You haven't heard?"

"Well if I had to ask then obviously not!" I sarcastically reply.

"Guess what, you're gonna love this?" He makes me wait, while he runs off to grab the stills and tonight's script. When he returns he tries his best to make me play his guessing game, probably in hopes of raising my already heightened anticipation.

"Spill the beans Jose!"

What he tells me next just makes my day, hell maybe even my year, no make that the last two years.

"The Christian 'cancel-on-me-a-million times' Grey was last seen less than an hour ago being hauled down to SCPD, 'cuffs and all!" He states in his matter-of-fact voice. "Oh and guess who Brian and I want covering this story? That's right, you Kavanagh."

I stare blankly at Jose trying to think of what to say while looking like a stunned mullet to say the least. I try to seem unfazed but my smile gives me away. "Karma sure is one hell of a bitch isn't she?" We both start laughing. I'm finally going to get my revenge.

**_Two years ago_**

_I was definitely not happy this morning when I woke with a sore throat and a runny nose. Just my luck! Out of all the days to get sick, of course it had to be today and right on the biggest interview of my career. _

_I've been waiting almost a year to interview (or as my best-friend Jose puts it interrogate) the biggest business tycoon in America, an extremely rare opportunity even for the seasoned reporter, let alone a college senior majoring in journalism. After hounding his PR Team for months on end, turning up to GEH and having meetings cancelled on me, right there and then. If it wasn't bad enough, I swallowed my pride and asked my father to pull a few strings so that Christian Grey wouldn't cancel on me for the millionth time. It annoys me that it took my father's intervention and promising to keep Grey out of the spotlight in return for one measly interview with his soon-to-be-college-graduate-daughter. _

_Why go through all the trouble of getting an interview with the most reclusive person on the planet? Simple, rich people don't just give hundreds of thousands of dollars to a bunch of agricultural college students wanting to feed the world do they? Not that I'm feeling anyway inclined to attend this meeting with Grey right now, it's only thinking about how much effort has gone into prepping this interview do I even start to feel guilty about going out last night. To be honest I really would rather go back to sleep. _

_As I lie here feeling sorry for myself, I can already hear my roommate Jose standing at my door giving me one of her lectures, "That'll teach you for not taking a jacket Kavanagh. Don't think I'm bailing you out this time, no way, chica!" I throw the covers back over my head, trying to drown out the sound of Jose's voice, whilst retracing last night's events. _

_I wake almost an hour later to the smell of Jose's famous hangover/sickness soup and to him throwing pots back into the cupboard. I know he both wants to make me feel better while making me suffer at the same time. Shit I have to get up!_

"_Do you want to tell me where you were last night Kate?" He asks as he hands me over a mug but cuts me off before I can answer, "…no wait I don't want to know." I chuckle half-heartedly knowing fully well Jose would automatically assume I had been out screwing some dimwit. If only you knew kiddo, if only you knew… _


End file.
